I Want You
by melinder
Summary: It was time for Misha and Jensen to release their unresolved sexual tension...in the elevator. Cockles fic! Jensen/Misha


**Title:** I Want You (one-shot)

**Rating:** M  
**Pairing/Characters:** Misha/Jensen  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** My first fic!  
**Word Count:**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Misha or Jensen... Le sigh  
**Summary:** It was time for Misha and Jensen to release their unresolved sexual tension...in the elevator.

Misha's POV~

I slowly turned my head while I caught a glimpse of Jensen staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes of his and a smile painted across his  
luscious lips. He turned away from me as soon as I tried to make eye contact with him. _Darn_. You're too slow Mish. I lick my lips in frustration and swallow away my arousal. I had gotten used to his little quirks and even the slightest of movements brought chills down my spine.

Apparently he hadn't looked away all the way, and stared at nothingness  
in front of him with a slight smile on his face. I licked my lips again  
and knew he had seen it from his peripheral vision. I saw him inhale  
air and his breath hitched. I knew he saw me because a smirk played along  
his bright pink lips.

Jensen's POV~

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Was I staring into Misha's deep blue gorge-_what the  
actual fuck?_ I hope he didn't notice. I swear I couldn't breathe for a minute. But god damn, I still saw him lick his lips. Focus Jensen, focus. I took a deep breath to clear my mind and the stirring that has caused my groin to awaken. Tapping my foot absentmindedly caused some of the tension to ease out and release into the air like nothingness. But some how the air had gotten thick and humid.

Misha leans into Jensen's ear and lightly exhales. Suddenly there were  
goose bumps covering his arms and he shuddered. Happy with the result,  
Misha then, in a husky voice said, "I want you". He slowly backed away  
and beamed at his adoring fans and waved. Jensen on the other hand was  
suddenly painfully hard. His smile had vanished. He hated when Misha  
could just say something and triggers the suppressed excitement Jensen  
tried to contain with no success. He awkwardly smiled and gulped. Tension was obvious in his face and the nerves worked its way up to his core. He'd get Misha back, one way or the other.

After a painful hour and a half, Jared, Jensen and Misha said bye to  
their faithful fans and departed. Jensen was lingering on near the exit  
and talking to Jared when he felt a hand slide down his back. It took  
him by surprise and he spun around only to find Misha's ocean blue orbs  
staring intensely back at him. Jensen clumsily stumbled backward and  
Jared caught him,

"Hey man you okay? Did Misha scare you?"

Both Jared and Misha burst out in laughter and Jensen cracked a smile and said,

"This little guy? nahhh. Anyways I'll see you boys tonight for dinner.  
I'm gonna take a quick nap."

With that he excused himself, but not before Misha grabbed his butt and squeezed lightly. He didn't want to look back and he won't. A growing warmth flushed his face red and he began to quickly walk towards the elevator. Embarrassed by his foolishness and being prone to Misha's quirks, he impatiently pressed the ascending arrow and tapped his foot on the black granite floor. *Bing* He rushed into the empty elevator and pressed the close button. When it was just about to shut, a hand came in between and he unknowingly  
lurched forward to let the person in. It was none other than Misha. He rushed in and pressed the close button and waited for it to seal. Misha then gradually turned around and smiled his bright smile.

"Trying to run away from me are you Jen baby?"

Jensen's blush deepened and ignored his co-workers response. Then he  
remembers he forgot to press what floor he was supposed to be on and  
cautiously but casually walked forward and pressed number 13. While he  
moved back to the spot where he was previously standing, Misha came  
dangerously close to his face. Jensen froze. Misha brought his right hand up to meet Jensen's velvety cheek and brushed it faintly. Jensen felt his arousal stirring in his pants and he knew he had to retreat before Misha could do anything about it. Jensen shakily brought both his hands up and shoved Misha away from him. Misha looked at him incredulously and smirked.

"I see you're playing hard to get huh Jen?"

They were already on the 8th floor but Misha unexpectedly turned around  
towards the buttons and pressed stop. Jensen's eyes went wide and he  
stared at Misha with anger/lust/fear in his eyes. Misha twisted back  
around to look at Jensen and seductively licked his lips and made his  
way to him. Jensen, little by little, backed away from Misha's lust filled eyes  
and found himself cornered. Misha leaned into Jensen's neck and inhaled. He brought up his index finger and traced the exposed skin and felt Jensen tense up. He then proceeded to caress Jensen's face with his thumb until he reached his pink, succulent lips. Misha stared at the soft flesh and inclined closer.

Jensen was unable to move with Misha going ahead with his act. He saw him looking at his mouth and a gasp escaped him. Was he about to let Misha kiss him?

_NO, NO NO No, no...Yes._

He'd always wanted to since the first day he saw him at the shooting. Those electric blue eyes piercing his soul, it made his heart ache...his nether regions as well. Involuntarily Jensen slanted forward also. There was only an inch of space separating their awaiting lips and Misha decided to tease Jensen before he actually committed the deed.

"What's the rush hunny bun?" He said, while grabbing Jensen's backside with much force.

Jensen felt his member twitch in eagerness with the sudden touch. He knew he had to get Misha back for all the tormenting he had caused earlier, so he grabbed Misha by the waist and spun him around. He didn't let go of his waist while he pushed him back into the wall. Surprised by the switch in role, Misha awaited Jensen's next move. Jensen unbuttoned Misha's blazer and slowly un-tucked his shirt. With out much thought he ripped Misha's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, to reveal a hairless and silky-smooth chest. Jensen noticed Misha's beauty spot and bent down to kiss it. Misha was overly stimulated and moaned at the contact of a set of lips kissing underside his nipple. Jensen's mouth lingered where he kissed and slowly looked up to meet Misha's gaze. Je slowly grazed Misha's nipple and Misha, in turn, cupped his face in anticipation and both crashed their lips together in a powerful kiss. Misha let out his tongue and tenderly massaged Jensen's bottom lip and begged for entrance. He felt the other open his mouth for him and he went in for the kill. They both explored each other's mouths and fought for dominance with their aching tongues. It was beginning to get uncomfortably hot but they didn't complain, afraid to break contact. Jensen grabbed the tie Misha still had on and pulled it towards him while Misha clutched onto Jensen's hips and ground them together. Both let out a low growl and the hues of blue and green that was left in their eyes dilated to turn black. Misha pushed Jensen back onto the railing and attacked his neck by licking, biting, and sucking on the tender skin. Both couldn't take it anymore and Jensen's hand traveled down Misha's navel and got a hold of his belt. He undid the belt buckle and unhurriedly unzipped Misha's pants while holding eye contact. They kissed with fervor while Jensen slid his hands into Misha's pants and grasped the already hard organ. Misha moaned into his coworker's mouth and thrust upwards into Jensen's hand. With one swift movement Misha then gripped Jensen and slammed him into the wall and quickly undid this gorgeous man's pants. He thumbed the waistband of Jensen's boxers and pulled it down, springing forth the mouth-watering object of pleasure. Misha then kneeled down and savored the moment until he looked back up and said,

"I've always wanted you."

With a smile appearing on his face whilst putting the delicious phallus in his mouth. Jensen groaned and found support in holding the railing. Misha worked his tongue around the tip and suckled deeply. Jensen grabbed Misha's head and ran his hands through his dark hair. Seeing the need to go further, Misha took it all the way in while caressing Jensen's thighs. Jensen's knees buckled and he thrust into Misha's throat urgently. He heard him slurping, sucking and licking his sensitive skin and he would have came right there and then but he was holding himself back, afraid that this moment would never come again. Misha sucked in deeper and squeezed Jensen's balls. Jensen felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach rising and he left out a half moan half growl. To stoke the fire even further, Misha growled,

"I WANT YOU TO COME IN MY MOUTH!"

Jensen thrust his member into Misha's mouth and only saw the figure bobbing his head. Over come with pleasure, he was about to come and pressed into Misha's throat. He released himself and spewed all the pent up sexual frustration into the dark, wet hole. Misha greedily swallowed and stood back up with a smile splayed on his face, satisfied with himself. Jensen pulled Misha into a hot kiss and sucked his bottom lip until it was bruised, leaving his mark there. They both stepped back and a naughty grin escaped Jensen.

"Up for round 2 Mish?"

"You bet I am Jen baby..."

They straightened out their clothes and Misha pressed the stop button for it to resume back to floor 13. *Bing* They both walked out with fulfilled smiles on their faces.


End file.
